One method for producing an SiC single crystal is a solution growth process. In the solution growth process, a seed crystal is brought into contact with an Si—C solution to make an SiC single crystal grow on the seed crystal (see for example Patent Literature 1). The Si—C solution here refers to a solution in which C (carbon) is dissolved into a melt of Si or Si alloy. A seed crystal to be used for the solution growth process has generally a flat principal surface. The principal surface here refers to a dominant plane on which an SiC single crystal is to be grown. The seed crystal is disposed, for example, above the Si—C solution with the principal surface facing downward. Then, the principal surface is brought into contact with the liquid surface of the Si—C solution. Further, the seed crystal is put into a state in which only a vicinity of the principal surface is in contact with the Si—C solution, thereby making an SiC single crystal grow on the principal surface.
When an SiC single crystal is grown while only the vicinity of the principal surface of the seed crystal is in contact with the Si—C solution, the resulting SiC single crystal can be taken out without damaging it. Further, it is possible to suppress the formation of polycrystals. On the other hand, when an SiC single crystal is grown while the whole seed crystal is immersed in the Si—C solution, the aforementioned advantages will be hardly achieved. If, after the SiC single crystal is grown, the Si—C solution is caused to solidify with the whole seed crystal and the SiC single crystal that has grown thereon being immersed in the Si—C solution, the grown SiC single crystal may be subjected to stress due to shrinkage of the Si—C solution during solidification, thereby being broken. To avoid such a situation, it is conceivable that the seed crystal is immobilized at a shaft and immersed in the Si—C solution, thereby making an SiC single crystal grow. In this case, after the SiC single crystal is grown, the seed crystal and the SiC single crystal which has grown thereon can be taken out by lifting the shaft before the Si—C solution is solidified. For that reason, it is possible to suppress damage of the grown SiC single crystal. However, since polycrystalline SiC grows on the shaft in this method, the SiC crystal which grows on the seed crystal is likely to be polycrystallized.